FREESPACE: THE RETURN HOME
by ComStar
Summary: Sol Reastablish contact with rest of galaxy (still in Progress)has been updated 08-03-04


Freespace is property of volition (This story is MINE.)  
  
Freespace: The Return Home.  
  
By ComStar  
  
"Hatred was all we had left   
  
And all we knew was revenge."  
  
-Unknown source.  
  
Date: 4 years after the destruction of the Capella system.  
  
Location: Sol's collapsed Jump Node near Earth.  
  
Objectives:   
  
----------  
  
1. Use prototype star drive to reestablish contact with out side. Status: Success.  
  
2. Determine threat level. If found proceed with phase 2. Status: Unknown.  
  
----------  
  
Ever since the devastation at Cappella, when the Shivans destroyed its sun, even the people Sol could see the blast from their powerful galactic telescopes and sensors array, which was built after the destruction of earth's jump point. GTA command had feared the worst for they thought that all was lost for the part of the GTA who could never return and so the people of sol set out to find a way, to make contact with the "Lost Ones" and become part of the galaxy again.  
  
However the death of Cappella brought on speculation of Shivan involvement. Could there have been a larger force hiding in the shadows waiting for terrenes to become weak? Such paranoia gave rise to weapons, powerful weapons and faster ships more maneuverable quicker reaction like the great destroyers but much stronger shields and sensor system.  
  
A scientist by the name of Professor Julian Drakes had discovered a new form of subspace, which in theory can be use as a form faster than light travel, and so this was the best chance for GTA command and the rest of Sol. The newly discovered subspace, or as Drakes called it "The Stream" was believed to have the potential for an even faster form of travel than the Jump Nodes. But finding a way to reach it would become a bigger problem that originally thought, so trial and error is what leads to its success and the ones who lost their lives in the experiments give rise to objection by the public about the project. GTA command responded with the remark that it was the Shivans who killed them had it not been for the collapse of the jump node these experiments would not take place, and so the GTA command inspired more hate for the destroyers.  
  
on the flipside  
  
Date: 4 years after the destruction of Cappella.  
  
Location: Construction site for the Gate Way project.  
  
Objective:   
  
----------  
  
1. Successfully make contact with Earth. Status: 92% Complete.  
  
----------  
  
Aboard the GTD Aries, Admiral Xan Bradilmon was in his office looking over the daily report from the crew chief on gate progress and drinking his answer to the lack of coffee, which was of vasudan blend. As he read the report the ship began to shake and as it became apparent to his that this was not part of the gate's power tests he immediately headed for the bridge. When he got there he saw what was very shocking to everyone aboard the ship. An opening subspace distortion, unlike any thing he had ever seen. The ensign who is the current science officer for that shift almost fell out of his chair, fortunately his training kick in and he responded over the intercom with the distortions output readings. "Is this being created be the jump gate?" Xan ask the ensign, "No sir, the power output is too high!" "Sir! I have a massive object incoming through the distortion!" The admiral quickly gave his orders "Helm! Get us the hell out of the way!" "Aye Sir!" As the ship began to clear the path of the Distortion, what ever it is began to emerge. "We need more power to engines!" the engine officer responded to the Admiral that all power has already been diverted and that there was nothing else he could do. As the Crew looked from the main windows of the bridge the massive object piercing from the tear in space looked as black as a starless night. Gravitational shifts were pulling at the Aries; the crew being tossed about, conduits began rupturing, fires spreading. Then the shaking stop, the computer screens went out and turned back on. It was over. "Damage Report?" Were the first words from Bradilmon's mouth. A few seconds and words of minor hull breaches and conduit ruptures as well as fires on various decks were reported. The helmsman as well as other bridge crew began their systems report. A medical doctor through way of intercom reported to the bridge that moderate to sever injuries were sustain among numerous crew members but no casualties have been reported yet. The Admiral slightly relieved yet still on edge as their new "guest" sits outside off the port aft of the ship. The Admiral requested that his science officer begin scanning the ship. He reported the ship showed no other power emission other than what he thought was its main reactor; he also stated that the size of the vessel was twice the size of a Lucifer class destroyer. Visual Scans of the ship appeared as unusual as the scans, the ship was black and smooth, the front of it had three spires emerging from the main hull, no visible signs of propulsion were found. The ship was sitting there doing nothing and the admiral wanted to know why. "What could it be doing right now?" he quietly said to himself. The science officer notice something odd about the ship then he reported "Sir. The vessel appears to be scanning us and the surrounding space." "Admiral! I report another- correction, the same subspace distortion has reopened, another object on inbound." Xan replied, "Can you identify?" "No Sir, to much subspace interference, but the mass of the object is smaller." Then the second inbound emerged and the only words that the admiral said "Orion?" A GTD Orion, now the crew was really puzzled. The communications officer reported "Sir, receiving ident signal... GTD New Light." "Sir I don't understand." And Xan thought the same, but he would not say it. "Communications officer, open a channel." And just as that he did. "Channel open sir." Then in a clear straight toned voice the admiral announce "This is Admiral Xan Bradilmon of the GTD Aries, you have enter restricted space, State your intentions." The channel was closed. A few moments later the communication officer received and incoming signal. The channel was opened. "GTD Aries, this is Captain Marx of the GTD New Light... I bring a message to you... all of you... from earth..." Xan knew what the message was, earth found a way to get out, and now questions had to be answered. 


End file.
